


Brisk Traffic

by Alisanne



Series: Adventdrabbles 2007 [10]
Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-10
Updated: 2007-12-10
Packaged: 2018-02-05 00:32:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1798933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne





	Brisk Traffic

Title: Brisk Traffic  
Fandom: Harry Potter  
Pairing: None  
Rating: G  
Word count: ~320  
Beta: [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[**sevfan**](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)  
Disclaimer: See [HERE](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/adventdrabbles/736.html#cutid1)  
A/N: The next in my 2007 [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/adventdrabbles/profile)[**adventdrabbles**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/adventdrabbles/) series. They should be read in this order to make the most sense: [Out More](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/291102.html), [The Matchmakers](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/292224.html), [One Never Knows](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/293598.html), [And so it Starts](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/293935.html), [Playing With Gryffindors](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/295107.html), [Reunion](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/295604.html), [Wands Out](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/296298.html), [The Interview](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/297019.html) and [Satisfying His Curiosity](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/298045.html).

  
~

Brisk Traffic

~

"Severus," Lucius murmured as he swept past the approaching figure.

"Lucius," Snape responded.

Harry blinked to see his erstwhile professor, but Draco didn't seem surprised at all.

"Hullo, Severus!" he said, greeting the imposing figure with a smile. I didn't know you were in the neighbourhood today.

Snape raised an eyebrow. "It appears _everyone_ is in this neighbourhood today, Draco. The traffic in and out of this establishment has been quite brisk. I thought I was aware of what your new business venture was, but perhaps I misunderstood. Have you branched out into procurement? And is Potter today's beneficiary?"

Blushing furiously, Harry bit his lip. Was everyone aware that he was on the market?

"That's just the nature of the Matchmaking Spell, Professor," Neville said quietly. "It seems a bit busy in the beginning but then it settles down."

Snape regarded Neville for a moment before nodding. "I see, Mr. Longbottom. That does, in fact, make sense."

Harry was pleased to see that Neville didn't seem cowed by Snape at all, and that Snape afforded him a good measure of respect.

"Well, and this _is_ for Potter," Draco said. "Turns out he's very popular."

"Indeed." Snape's eyes raked over Harry. "I suppose I shouldn't be surprised."

"I am still here, you know," Harry muttered, tired of being talked about as if he wasn't present.

A smirk tipped Snape's mouth. "Yes, you are. Anyway, Draco, I came in to let you know that the potions you ordered are ready. I shan't interrupt the... parade." With a bow towards Harry, Snape spun and left.

"Hm, guess _he's_ not your type," Neville said. "It didn't look as if the spell affected him at all."

"Yeah, I guess," Harry said, eyeing Snape's back thoughtfully.

"Well, so thats it, Potter," Draco said briskly. "The spell is now in place and working to bring your perfect mate to you." He stood up and brushed at his robes. "I'll be in touch in a day or so to see how it's going. Coming, Neville?"

"Sure, but I thought we could wait for Harry to finish his drink, though."

Draco pouted slightly. "You're waiting for him?"

"Yes, Draco, it's only right, after all. We did drag him here. It's hardly nice to leave him to drink alone."

"Drink alone?" an amused voice said. "We can't have that. I'm happy to drink with you, Harry."

Harry spun, grinning at the very familiar owner of that voice.

~


End file.
